User talk:Bobertbojo2/the shop of unknown
I'll take the Sapphire and the Digging Fine Recipt. How does 25 clicks sound? sounds good. friend request being sent. Bobertbojo2 21:04, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Where should I click? clicks go to my Framer's Apprentice Factory Module There, 25 clicks. Awaiting items... also, may I ask what you want with these items at Rank 6? The Qazshop is in need of a few items. Plus, I have a couple siblings, ( and ,) who I could sell those items to,.. and those deals looked too good to pass up. ;) offers enter offers here for the shop of unknown. remember to sign your posts with four tildes (tildes are the ~) Bobertbojo2 21:04, 4 May 2009 (UTC) I would like... I would like 2 digging fine reciepts... so that 6 clicks on ur farmers mod right... And can u send the item first?? Boidoh 00:25, 5 May 2009 (UTC)Boidoh sorry. I ran out a the 1 I gave to Kiriluser. I am going to edit my stock right now I'll take a Space Fuel Cell. Ten clicks, right? yup. I'll go through this apprentice in no time! Alright, I clicked. Send over the Fuel Cell whenever is convenient. Then, I'm gonna stop with MLN today. My clicks are exhausted, and so am I. Yeah, my shop seems a lot smaller now. I have to make more items! Bobertbojo2 00:54, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Hi, I need thornax. 15 clicks, right? J_Stop_black_635 - User: J_stop_black hmmm... how many thornax? bobertbojo2 (talk | ) 18:21, 24 May 2009 (UTC) red flowers I'm new but... could you spare me 50 flowers for 1-20 clicks pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease? P.S I'm new so please just search for my MLN page. thanks so much! Flipminifig over and out. I only have ten red flowers. I'll sell you seven four your 28 daily clicks! I would like one of those muskets: divers1235789 mln ID: diver1235789 I wil click every thing I can for 60 days. COUPON i want as much dino scales as this coupon could buy.. BOBERTBOJO2RAINCHECK54123 * SO GIMME DINO SCALESSS I'll give you two. sending friend request... Friend Accepted oops. I sent three. Ah, just take it as a gift from me. Bobertbojo2 23:54, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Sell Hey, there. I'll sell you one spear fragment of each, and red pearls. How much'll you buy them for?Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 02:03, 7 May 2009 (UTC) I'll buy just an Ancient Spear Fragment 2 for, maybe fifteen clicks? Deal. Now I want to ask you something. As I've done in other shops, I sell the object, and the clicks are saved for later on. Will you allow that as well, or will you have to give them to me straight away? BTW, my MLN username is Juanes07180. Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 22:26, 7 May 2009 (UTC) straight away. what on? On my Dinosaur Excavation Module. Add me as a friend so I can send you the fragment.Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 23:45, 7 May 2009 (UTC) clicks spent. awaiting fragment. it's a pleasure doing buisiness with you. Done. Thanks.Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad 12:21, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Buying Can I have strawberry?LegoManiac97 02:25, 7 May 2009 (UTC) sure. that'll be a click. friend request sending Bobertbojo2 12:44, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Okay what mod 14:53, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Bonehunter Trap Module Okay and next time be sure that the other person has a thornax. ;) 17:51, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Dino Scale 3 clicks, right? I only need one. yup. resending friend request... Where should I put the 3 clicks? Pet Water Bug Module I clicked. Awaiting Scale. Pleasure doing business with you. I want all. Yeah i want it all... I want all ur dino scales.. Does 17 clicks work for u cause i can get all of the scales for 17 clicks.. seventeen clicks could get you, oh, about six dino scales. all would take hundreds of clicks (I have like 75) TMC Would you like to join TMC(The Merchants Club)? A club to trade with other store owners? It is here 13:46, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Razzberries Hello, I would like some Razzberries, free right? Here is my MLN name "LordDread-TheOverlord" 14:28, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Dude, did you check the razzberry's page? bobertbojo2 (talk | ) 18:23, 24 May 2009 (UTC) click/click you dont have muchi want, but if your interested a click for click deal could be usful. contact me if interested... Hmmm... I've got two extra accounts getting me a total of 76 daily clicks, but sure. Clicks goto the pet water bug. ok.how many clicks do u want? Uh, 15 maybe. What should I click? bobertbojo2 (talk | ) 20:58, 28 May 2009 (UTC) pet golem and water bug. whats ur MLN naame? bobertbojo2 :D.-- 01:06, 1 June 2009 (UTC) free If you store need clicks, I spare some just ask how many. 18:34, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Red flowers I'll buy LOTS of ur red flowers just say how many u have in stock and i'll buy!-- 02:35, 20 July 2009 (UTC)